Lucy, My Doll
by AHopelessDream
Summary: [AU] Lucy is Wendy's doll. A doll with powerful magic.
1. Lucy, My Doll

First things first, I do not like being a doll. In a store. In a box. Wrapped in plastic. Second, I'm not a regular doll. I'm human, I just use an old magic that turns me into a doll. Then I got donated. It was horrible. And, being picked up by a pink haired guy and a little blue haired girl is bad, too. To be honest, I didn't mind being picked up by someone, as it would be fun. I would have to make sure not to say anything and stay still, and remember to smile. But, of course, who knew that I, Lucy Dreyar, would meet my brother and grandfather again?

Michelle didn't have much thought about this. I don't even think my house on Strawberry street is still there, unless Laxus took care of it for me. The pink haired guy picks the box up. "Hey, Wendy! Whadd'ya think?" He says. So the little girl's name is Wendy... It sounds familiar... "Natsu! She's beautiful!" Wendy clasped her hands together like an excited child, which, she was. "Let's go tell Erza, then!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air. "What's her name?" Wendy asked. "It says... Lucy!"

They ran to the counter and the clerk gave them a Christmas dress, since Christmas was right around the corner. They sat me up on a dresser. Wendy came home every night and snuggled me and she went to sleep with me in her arms. One day she came home crying and told me why she was crying. I decided it was time for me to become human again. She told me that she had been kicked out of her team and called weak by Natsu, the person who bought me. I held her in my arms, like my own child.

Wendy's POV-

Natsu called me weak and kicked me out of Team Natsu. I cried, and he said that he proved his point. So, I ran home, not stopping, even when my legs hurt. I ran inside, locked the door, fell on my knees in a random room, and told Lucy about it while crying. Lucy always listens to me... Lucy is my friend. I saw a bright light through my eyelids and felt a pair of arms around me. I cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed, hugging Lucy. I smiled, and for a second, I swear I saw her smiling back. "Are you okay, Wendy?" I heard a motherly voice ask from behind me. "Yes, Carla!" I said, smiling brightly. "That's good. You passed out yesterday on your bed... Sorry... I was outside with Happy and Pantherlily." "That's okay, Carla." I said. Wait... I don't remember falling asleep on my bed!

"Would you like to go back to the guild, or do you need some more rest?" Carla asked. Then, I was sent through my mind and I remembered why I was crying. I started to cry more. "Carla... I don't wanna go back! Natsu kicked me out of Team Natsu and called me weak!" I cried. Carla ran straight over to me and wiped the tears out of my face. "I could help you out..." An unfamiliar voice said from her arms. "Lucy..?" I asked uncertainly. A glowing golden light blinded me for a few seconds. I shielded my eyes with my arm. What appeared in front of me was a beautiful woman, around sixteen. She had golden blond hair and warm chocolate eyes.

She had a big chest and she was wearing the Christmas dress that we got from the clerk! She held a present box and the belt around her waist carried some gold and silver keys on a key chain. She was wearing flats. She pushed the box towards me. "Merry Christmas, Wendy!" She said. I wiped my tears and smiled along with her. "Lucy!" I dove into her arms and she dropped the box on the floor. "Hey Lucy, wanna come to the guild with us?" I asked. "Sure, but you have to open this gift first, okay?" She said. I nodded. I opened the large box.

Inside was a strange energy. I absorbed it. I looked at my palms, where the golden magic was sucked into, strangely. "What was that?" I asked. "Merry Christmas! I gave you your wish. You wanted to be stronger, so I gave you the power of the Wind." Lucy said. We were sitting on the floor, surrounding the box. "What's that?" I asked. "The Wind is a unique power of controlling air and wind currents easily. Also, it is very powerful. It's not as lame as you think." She explained.

"What's your magic?" I asked, suprised at myself for not asking this earlier. "Well, you see... I have a lot of magic. I'll tell you some of them. Shadow, Rune, Puppet master, Doll form, Soul Reaper, Celestial magic, Fire, Water, Ice, Magma, Heavenly Body magic, Demon's Body magic, Arc of Time Dragon Slaying magic, and Thought Projection magic." Lucy displayed the last one by projecting a thought of her doll form above her head. I stared in awe. "Woah!" I gasped and gave her another hug. "I don't think you should tell anyone about my magic, or perhaps they will know who I am..." She said the last part in a whisper, but I still heard it, thanks to my good hearing.

We walked to Fairy Tail. Well, I was sitting with my legs around her neck. She held them, just in case I fell. "Wendy, I want to suprise them. I'm going to turn myself into a doll, and you can play with me like I'm your toy. If you need help, I'll be there." She set me down and turned into a doll as Carla flew to play with the other exceeds. I hugged Lucy and smiled as I opened the door. "Good morning, everyone!" I said in a semi-loud voice. I sat at the counter beside Cana. "Hey, Cana. Guess what!" I said happily. Cana was my friend. We shared mostly everything with each other. That was before Lisanna 'came back from the dead'.

Cana was too busy listening to Lisanna's stories, that she didn't hear me. I pouted and got up from my seat. Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Pantherlily, Carla, and I had been ignored by the other guild members, except for Gray, so we were all in the same situation. "You look fine, despite yesterday." Gajeel commented as I came to sit at their table in the corner of the guild. Gray seemed to be the only one that knew we existed. I sat beside Gray, still hugging Lucy. Levy backhanded Gajeel's arm and gave him a look that said, "Don't mention that." I sat Lucy on the table. She smiled and I knew she had something up her sleeve.

I then held Lucy in my arms and smiled so brightly that Gajeel literally went, "Geh, my eyes!" Levy did the same thing as earlier except this was playful and ment, "Stop it." Levy smiled, obviously being infected by my smile as I looked down at Lucy. Levy should just confess to Gajeel already! It's obvious that they like each other. The others at the table seemed to have made a conversation while smiling. The golden light was shone again as the gold specks flew together and made Lucy. This went unnoticed by the part of the guild that was listening to Lisanna's stories.

She was smiling, and this time, instead of the dress, she wore an orange dress with a floral pattern and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet. "Hey, Wendy! Wanna go take a request with your friends?" Lucy asked. I hugged her and agreed. The others agreed, too. We walked over to the request board. "Oi!" Laxus called from above, kind of silent. He probably didn't want to disturb Lisanna's story. He motioned for us to come up there.

We walked up the stairs and Lucy smiled. "Did you need something, Laxus?" Levy asked, as she was standing in the front. "Yes. Master needs you in his office." He jerked his thumb back an pointed at Master Makarov's office. Levy nodded and we followed. Laxus' eyes widened when he saw Lucy. We walked into Master's office and Lucy closed the door, because she was at the back of the group with me. "Wendy, I need you. Can all the rest of you leave?" Everyone nodded and started to shuffle out. Lucy turned into a doll before she got spotted. "Who was the persom with you before?" He asked. "Oh that? That was Lucy! She's my friend!" I said, happily.

"Lucy come see Master!" Lucy turned back to human form and she smiled. "L-Lucy.. Dreyar..?" Master asked with widened eyes. Lucy's smile faltered and tears poured down from her cheeks. She smiled. "Grandpa!" She said and hugged him. "Lucy!" Master said as he began crying.

Once everything had settled, Master asked a question that Lucy did not want to hear. And I'm sure of it. "How's my son-in-law?" He asked. "Oh, Jude? He's fine, he's just... More involved in his work than before. How's Laxus?" "Laxus, he's fine, also. I'm training him to become the guild master. Speaking of guild, how would you like to join Fairy Tail, Lucy?" Master asked. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Where do you want your guild mark and in what colour?"

"Um, my right shoulder, and the same colour as Wendy's." Lucy said. "Wendy! We can go on that mission now!" Lucy said and smiled when she looked at me. "Alright!" I said, finally being involved. We picked an S-Class quest, my request since Master had already promoted Lucy, and we had to destroy a very powerful dark guild that has been attacking and demolishing towns. The others, Gajeel, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Pantherlily, and Carla, had backed out, saying that they would go on an easier mission, and wished us good luck. And, so, we began our journey there, and best friends.


	2. Lucy, the Smiling Princess

No one's POV-

As soon as they got out of the guild, Lucy surprised Wendy. A lot. Lucy had suddenly grabbed Wendy by the waist and they started flying. When they were flying, Lucy explained that she had Aero magic.

Wendy's POV-

I didn't know what to think when someone picked me up other than Carla. Then as we flew, Lucy said, "Sorry for doing this without saying anything, but I do have Aero magic." She also explained some other things. "You see, since you would always hug me, you're my master and I'm your familiar. Along with the other magic, I have Aero. But don't be alarmed. I can control these powers because I'm related to a dragon. And I trained for 20 years with my mother. That sissy boy shouldn't have even passed his training." Lucy said the last to sentences in a low, annoyed voice. I giggled.

"Then why don't we just teleport?" I asked. I looked up and her frown was visible. "Teleporting is... Complex." She said. Then I realized her lips didn't move and she probably used telepathy to stop herself from explaining too much. I looked back down at the beautiful view. Then a question popped up. "Do you have a time limit on your Aero magic like Carla?"

"Nope. I can fly all I want." She smiled. "Besides, my wings are nothing like their wings. Mine are dragon wings."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, we're there."

"Already!?"

"Yes. Dragon wings are faster than other wings."

"Oh."

We we're in front of the dark guild, Hell's Angels, and a poof of dust puffed from under her feet as she landed. She set me down on the ground. "We are going to pretend that I'm your mother and you're my child. Your name is Winnie Felt, and I'm Lily Felt. Your father abandoned us when you were born, so I'm a single mother. We are asking for help and that there is a monster out there. If they treat us nicely, they will let us in. If they don't, I'll destroy the guild. By the way, your guild mark is covered. They won't know." She explained. "We live in a forest that is a small way from here. You're 8, and I am 20.

Lucy knocked on the door. "I used my Illusion magic to make you look like what you did when you were 8." She said through telepathy. "And I look like I would be your mother." The guild opened the door and suddenly Lucy had a really terror-struck face that everyone would believe. "T- there's... A monster!" She screamed and every guild member ran towards a huge monster, that I swear was not there before, and fought it. A man, who I assume is the guild master, walked out behind everyone else and was the first person to greet us. He wore a white tuxedo and was as tall as Lucy. He had dark orange hair and wore a white fedora.

The man had some dress shoes on and he was really old. About in his 40's. "What is it this time?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "M-monster." I said, like an 8 year old. Lucy held my hand and squeezed it. He jumped away in shock. "H-hey! When did you get there?! No matter that! What are your names, dear pretty princesses?" He asked, charmingly. Lucy looked away awkwardly. "I'm Lily Felt and this is Winnie Felt..." She said. "We saw the monster and started running toward the nearest guild for help... I'm surprised you didn't feel the shaking of the huge monster as he stomped his way over." Lucy continued. She pulled me closer to her. "Umm... Can you recommend a hotel, maybe? Our home is far." Lucy said. "Ah, then would you like to stay with me, then?" He asked. "Sorry I meant to introduce myself earlier, but I guess I was blinded by your beauty. I'm Eggnoff." I almost laughed but Lucy's serious face calmed me down. "But I wouldn't want to burden you..." Lucy admitted.

The first thing I learned today was that Lucy is an amazing actor. Seriously. "No, I live alone, so you won't be disturbing anything but the dust." Eggnoff said. I giggled. Lucy's eyes lightened up. "If you don't mind, we could clean your home for you in return for staying there." She said.

-  
>I feel like here is a good place to stop it, even if there are only 764 words in this chapter [not including this note]. In the last chapter, I made a huge mistake. Whenever Master Makarov said "So, how's my son?", he was supposed to say "So, how's my son-in-law?". I'm fixing it right away. I can't spoil anything yet, so...<p> 


	3. Lucy, the Gothic Angel of Death

Lucy woke up from a nightmare, breathing heavily. She sat up and gripped her now-pulsing head. She checked beside her for Wendy. Lucy mentally made a note to always protect the innocent little girl. She chuckled silently and sighed, a sad smile tugging the ends of her lips. She got up and carefully climbed out of the king-sized bed.

She stood on the balcony, smiling. She breathed in fresh air.

"Take me to church. I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God, let me give you my life. If I'm a pagan of the good times. My lover's the sunlight. To keep the God on my side. He demands a sacrifice. Drain the whole sea. Get something shiny. Something meaty for the main course. That's a fine looking high horse. What you got in the stable? We've a lot of starving faithful.

That looks tasty.

That looks plenty.

This is hungry work." She sang softly._ "But that's not right. I know it's not right. I know you didn't do it! Don't leave me, Lulu-chan!" The little girl spoke. She looked around five. She had smoothe blond hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a simple white dress. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Tears were already pouring out of Lucy's eyes. She wiped them quickly. "I can't stay, Kuro... I'm sorry..." Lucy apologized and stepped one foot into the portal. Kuro, the little girl, ran and grabbed the hem of Lucy's blood stained white dress. Kuro cried out, "Why can't you stay?" "I've done horrible things, Kuro." Lucy bent down and patted Kuro's pale blonde hair. "How about... How about this? I will put a curse on this realm, Kuro. You may leave at the age of 16..." Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she wiped them off. "Just promise," Lucy began as she smiled sadly._

_She stepped out of the portal and hugged Kuro tightly. She pulled Kuro off of her and stepped back into the portal. The next thing Lucy said was blocked out by the sound of the portal closing. A strange glowing swirl of power hit Kuro's procelain palm and everything flashed white. Lucy sat up, breathing heavily._ Lucy hummed a strange tune. She remembered the flashing lights and the red blood on her dress. She remembered it all. The smell of death lurked and she scrunched up her nose. "What a strange dream, huh, Kuro? I bet you would like Wendy... She's too nice..." She spoke softly to air. "Lucy...? What are you doing up so late?" A tired voice spoke from behind. "I had a nightmare.. Did I wake you?" Lucy spoke. "Oh, no... I just woke up because... I died in my dream and I was scared..." "Wendy, that's a nightmare. Come here." Lucy commanded in a soft tone. Wendy stepped over to Lucy sleepily and Lucy suddenly hugged Wendy like a teddy bear. Wendy's head rested on Lucy's shoulder and Wendy hugged Lucy back. "Nightmares are... Dreams that scare you into submission, Wendy. Dreams only wish to persuade you. Nightmares wish to force you into... Death.." Wendy fell asleep before Lucy could say death. Lucy sighed. She thought it might be worse to tell Wendy the truth. And once again, she found herself nodding off.

The next morning, Lucy woke first. She yawned and then realized she couldn't stretch because of an unknown force. She looked down and smiled. She got up and carried the sleeping Wendy to the bed they had slept on and layed her down. Lucy would wake Wendy up later, anyways. For now, she would prepare for another day. She fixed her plain white dress and her vanilla scent got stronger. She did some stretches and waited for Wendy to get the proper amount of sleep. Wendy's eyes slowly opened and she yawned and stretched. "Winnie, it is time to get up. We must prepare for a new day." Lucy said and opened the curtains. Wendy threw her arm over her eyes. Lucy sighed and lifted Wendy off the bed. "I'm tired." Wendy groaned. "You had full sleep last night." Lucy said. "Ah, Lily, Winnie! You're awake!" Eggnoff spoke from the doorway. "Yep." Lucy said. "Let's go!" Eggnoff said happily and ran someplace. Lucy pulled Wendy along with her and followed Eggnoff.

"Mr. Eggnoff, thank you for letting us stay at your home." Lucy thanked as she got to the guild. She thought for a moment. 'Our mission was to destroy this dark guild... This doesn't seem like a dark guild. But that's what they want you to think.' "Do you mind letting us see your mages at work?" Lucy asked. "No, problem, Lily, Winnie. That way!" Eggnoff pointed in a random direction. Eggnoff smirked. "Mr. Eggnog, is your guild the strongest?" Wendy asked in a childish voice. "It might as well be, Winnie!" Eggnoff replied, not even catching the "Eggnog. "Mr. Eggnog's guild must be the best already!" Wendy's eyes sparkled.

When they got to the place Eggnoff pointed, there was nothing there. "Mr. Eggnoff, I don't see anything here..." Lucy spoke. "That's because there is nothing here." Eggnoff replied with a smirk. "You're mine, little girls. You will be my slaves until I die." He said. "Huh?" Lucy's acting skills were off the scale. She pretended like she was unaware of the situation. "You will be my slaves. You're right where I want you. GO!" Eggnoff then started laughing as the soldiers poured in the open field. Lucy pulled Wendy into a hug and used her magic to wipe out all the soldiers. They all fell to the ground in pain. Lucy's hair turned black as she did this and her eyes became red. Her white dress changed into a gothic dress. Wendy shivered. "You can't make me do anything, Eggnog." Lucy sighed. Eggnoff was frozen. "Take me to your slaves." Lucy commanded. Eggnoff was still frozen. Lucy summoned her Death Scythe.

In a second, the black scythe was against his throat. "I said take me to your slaves!" Wendy was left dumbfounded. Suddenly, Eggnoff smiled and screamed, "GO!" before Lucy cut his head off. Lucy yelled out random spells. "Demonic Body Magic: Lethal Nightmare!" Lucy yelled and everything froze. Lucy calmly walked over to Wendy and smiled. "Wendy, this is an act. Don't be frightened." She returned to her angelic complexion. "Eggnoff is not dead, no one is dead. I'd never kill someone. Even if it costed me my own life. This is the power of nightmare magic. And killing them would let them get away with their crimes. They'd need to go to jail for eternity to repent..." Lucy smiled sadly. "Play along with this act. Here. You have it now, the power to resist, so don't be afraid." Everything was still frozen. Lucy lifted her hand up and blew golden dust. The dust turned into shapes, bodies, people, wishes, anything. Wendy watched in awe. Time unfroze and Lucy was back to her gothic body of evil.

Everyone was on the ground and the magic council people came and got them. Lucy pointed them in the direction of the guild and accepted the money. She changed her body back into the angelic form and the other mages watched in awe. She waved bye and Wendy smiled as they flew back to the guild in a flash. Lucy slammed open the doors, smiling widely. Everyone watched as Wendy and Lucy communicated happily. They walked over to the table that their friends were at and forced them into the conversation. The conversation was about Lucy being awesome and then it shifted over to costumes and then to the mission and then to Wendy and Lucy. Everything was fine until... "Who are you?"

1,307 words, not counting this note. Hope you liked it, because I finally finished it. I got a flash of inspiration. Lucy is awesome!


	4. Lucy, a Professional Violinist

"Who are you?" came a vicious tone. It was obviously a woman, but Lucy would never had imagined that this woman, remind you, she did not know, would hate her. The talking at the table stopped. Lucy realized that the question was pointed towards her, so she answered in the nicest way possible. "Lucy." She bluntly answered "as nicely as she could". "Is there something you need?" Lucy asked. "Yes. I need you to leave." "Okay." Lucy got up and walked to the bar. "I meant leave the guild, idiot." "Excuse me?" "Leave the guild." "What was that?" "I said, leave the guild." "And why would I do that?" Lucy asked, walking back to Wendy's table. "Because I want you out of here." Lisanna replied. "Don't be so selfish." Lucy waved it off.

"Huh?" Fake tears welled up in Lisanna's eyes. "Well, I am Lucy Dreyar, after all. Why would I leave Grandpa's guild?" Lisanna's eyes widened, fake tears spilling from her eyes. "She made Lisanna cry! She's a bad person!" Someone yelled and Lucy turned back towards her friends. "Yeah... I'd better go now. Bye bye!" Lucy winked and disappeared with a pink poof. "She ran from us! What a coward!" Erza yelled. "No she's not!" Wendy yelled back unexpectedly. She, herself, was suprised by her own outburst and covered her mouth with her palm. Then Gajeel joined in. "Bunny-girl's not bad!" Gajeel yelled. "I agree!" Levy yelled. "Shut. Up. You. Idiot. Guild. Lucy. Is. Not. A. Bad. Person." Laxus said, somehow containing his rage. He was standing by their table. Wendy hugged him, her eyes squinted shut.

"I think Lucy is nice!" Juvia yelled in anger, her fists clenched. Everyone stopped and looked at Juvia, who didn't use her own name in a sentence "for once". Lucy's friends remembered the first time Juvia spoke like that. She has spoken like that since the guild started ignoring them.

_"Hey, Juvia!" Wendy smiled happily and sat down where Juvia was sitting with Gajeel, and Levy. "I am practicing. Do you mind helping me?" Juvia asked, clearly trying hard. Our jaws dropped. "W-why?" Wendy asked, suprised. "Well, you see.. The guild has ignored us for so long, I find it unnecessary to speak in "strange" sentences." Juvia explained. "B-but Juvia's sentences aren't strange..." Wendy said. _  
><em>The guild had ignored them, including Gray, so Juvia couldn't collect his clothes anymore. He no longer stripped. He no longer fought with Natsu. He never did anything but listen to Lisanna's stories. "I understand." Levy says, with closed eyes. "I think I should also change. Gajeel. I'm putting away my books. Help me. Now." Levy commanded, with a voice containing power. "If Levy and Gajeel understand and want to change with me, Wendy, would you like to change also?" Juvia asked. Wendy thought for a moment. "I would like to change, but... How do I change?" Wendy asked. "Ju- I know! Let's train together!" Juvia suggested. <em>

_"That's a good idea." Gajeel agreed. "I want to change, too." Gajeel agreed. And they changed. Wendy became sharper, Levy became more like Erza, Gajeel didn't change much; he just became stronger, and Juvia no longer spoke in sentences with her name in it. They all got stronger. No one else noticed these changes, though. They were too soaked up in Lisanna's stories from Edolas._

Juvia stepped in front of Laxus, scaring everyone. Thunder boomed outside the doors as it rained. It began, all at once. "Calm down, Laxus, Juvia. Gajeel, Levy. Wendy." The voice, they all heard it. A beautiful instrument played in the distance, causing all of them to fall on the floor, asleep. Except for Laxus and Master, who was watching the whole thing. Lucy suddenly appeared with a poof. "They're angry. They probably just needed a nap." Lucy said. The soothing melody now sounded eerie. "Lucy, that probably wasn't the right thing to do." Master said suddenly. "I know that. I just couldn't stand them fighting..." Lucy replied. "Since I'm just testing them..." "How come I'm not surprised?" Juvia asked from behind. Lucy's eyes widened. "Ouch. Was that you, Lucy?" Levy got up off the floor. "Bunny-girl, your music sounds good. You have good taste." Gajeel said, taking a seat on the stool beside her. "Lucy! Your back!" Wendy yelled excitedly. Lucy's eyes were suddenly covered by a shadow as a small smile grew on her face. "You guys..." She said.

"You passed." Lucy continued. "Welcome to the real Fairy Tail. It has just begun." Lucy's eyes finally came out from the shadow. She looked at her friends and slowly said their names. "Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Laxus have all been granted permission to the Library, Master Makarov." "Good. Now, release your spell. You have cured them." Master Makarov said. "Okay." Suddenly, the thick atmosphere, that no one seemed to notice, disappeared. A few minutes later, Lucy and her friends were talking at their table while everyone else woke up. Oh, Master was at their table, too. It looked like they were talking about random things, but actually, they were talking about the Library and what kind of books were in there. "Levy, don't you still like reading books?" Gajeel asked, suddenly getting worried for the silent girl. Levy was looking the opposite way. He looked at where she was looking and- "Oh, no." Everyone heard Gajeel say it. They stopped talking. "Huh?" Wendy asked. "Looks like we got trouble coming our way." Gajeel said.

-*Separation Line*-

944 words this chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while... I blame my laptop. This stupid thing overheats and cuts itself off. I really need to get it fixed. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Crap. I need to name this chapter...


	5. Lucy, the Mirage

"Looks like we got trouble coming our way." Gajeel said. Everyone watched as Lisanna walked over to our table with a smirk. Lucy watched the doors to the guild instead. She had a feeling that someone she knew would walk in anytime soon. "Hey, what are you looking at, Lucy?" Lisanna had asked, venom seeping out of her words. "I'm going to look outside. I'll be back in a minute." Lucy said, ignoring Lisanna. Still looking at the doors, Lucy walked towards them and out of the intoxicating atmosphere. "Lucy. Nice to see you. I need your help." A calm voice said, as soon as Lucy closed the doors.

"Huh?" Lucy suddenly smelled a scent she hadn't in a while. She turned around, and in front her was a little girl, around three feet tall. She had light purple hair that was pinned up into twin tails and she wore a long black coat. A bandana was wrapped around the girl's forehead and her cute baby-ish face was ruined with a simple frown. "It's for the future of this guild." She said. "Okay, explain the details to me, Shadow." Shadow crossed her arms. "Listen closely." She spoke, shakily.

"Someone plans to-" She was cut of by a loud crash! A man that yelled something about how walls aren't manly crashed through the wall and soared towards Shadow, who caught him and threw him back into the building. Shadow apologized. "Sorry. Force of habit." "It's okay. Just turn into your exceed form." "Fine." Shadow's body was replaced by a black cat with wings. The cat had the bandana wrapped around it's neck. Boom. Lucy walked inside the guild. As soon as she did, Team Natsu, Lisanna, and Mirajane were all there, waiting for her to come inside. "We challenge you to a battle." Erza had said calmly. "I see. Very well." Lucy said, agreeing to the fight.

Lucy nodded to Shadow, who seemingly understood and used her magic to teleport everyone outside Fairy Tail. "Place your bets! Place them now!" Lucy yelled, suddenly wearing a yellow dress that went down to her knees. A microphone appeared some time earlier. "Shadow. Take it from here." She said, giving the microphone to the before-mentioned exceed. Most people placed a bet on the team with Erza in it. Makarov, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, and Levy voted for Lucy.

The first move had been made by Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled, a dragon seemed to trail behind him as his mouth spewed fire. Next was Gray. "Ice-make: Lance!" A lance made of ice flew at Lucy. Erza was there. "Re-quip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza charged at Lucy. Mirajane attacked, "Satan Soul: Sitri!" Mirajane the Demon charged at Lucy, like Erza. "Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna yelled, shifting into a tiger. Lucy's bangs casted a shadow over her eyes. A smirk grew on her face. "Breath of Deadly Sound." Lucy whispered and everything began.

Lucy began to breathe heavily, to the others' dismay. Everyone fell to the ground and covered their ears, but that wasn't enough to block out the sound. "Celestial Excellence!" Lucy yelled, more than likely making them deaf. On top of that, stars rained on all of them. Lucy whispered another spell. "Star of Eternal Perfection." Lucy has only been using Celestial Magic. A huge star formed in the air and crashed down on the others. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu's whole body engulfed in fire as he threw punches at Lucy, who dodged them.

Swords gathered around Lucy as she dodged Natsu's attack. Lucy noticed, and said, "Meteoric Breath of Crystal!" Instead of air, Lucy's breath looked like a light blue gas mixed with a pink coloured gas. She breathed out harshly. Natsu felt like he was being hit with knives, so he jumped back. Lucy snapped and the swords gathered around her formed into one huge sword that she picked up and used to knock out Lisanna, who was trying to attack her from behind.

As Shadow dragged Lisanna out, Mirajane charged at Lucy, who's back was turned. She planned to take an attack from behind, like Lisanna. "The Strauss siblings are strikingly similar." Lucy said, before turning her body and spinning the huge sword to hit Mirajane with the handle. Mirajane swiftly dodged it. The sharp end, however, she couldn't dodge. Mirajane grunted in pain as she was knocked out.

Lucy jumped and caught the sword in mid-air. She swung it at Natsu, who was making another attack. Natsu jumped out of the way quickly before doing a merged attack with Erza, which failed miserably. Gray attack at the same time as the two, except he wasn't on the same side of Lucy as Natsu and Erza were. Natsu and Erza were in front while Gray was in the back.

Erza and Natsu charged at Lucy, Erza with swords and Natsu with a fire fist. Gray attacked from behind with his, "Ice-Make: Lance!" from earlier. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared. All their attacks seemed to hit Lucy. The real Lucy watched from the side of the field as the mirage flickered. She called, "I wanna fight, too!" and charged at the opposing team. She smirked as she saw Team Natsu's confusion. "Let me explain. Conjuration of 10 Clones!" Ten other Lucys formed around her and they did merge spells with each other. "Celestial Dome of Stars!" A dome appeared around Natsu, Erza, and Gray. They looked around curiously. Suddenly, stars rained down on them and everyone except Erza was knocked out by the attack.

Lucy stood in front of Erza's body on the ground. "What are you?" Erza had asked. "A demon? A monster? You and Mirajane think you're the demons here. What about me? No, I'm not a demon. I am the "Heavenly Demon", known for my Celestial magic in my old days. So, what am I? That's right. A fallen angel." Lucy laughed. Erza's eyes widened. "So, _Titania_. Tell me, do you deserve your title?" Erza's eyes stayed wide as Lucy used another Celestial spell. "Celestial Ice Hammer." Lucy spoke and a hammer made of ice appeared, surrounded by Celestial magic. It hit Erza like a ton of bricks. Literally and mentally. "You're..." Erza was stopped as she was knocked out by Lucy. The sword Lucy held shattered.

"Oops. Was I too harsh on them?" Lucy asked herself. "No. You won." Shadow replied. "It was rhetorical." Lucy said. "Oh." Shadow grunted as she pulled up the bodies with ease. "You should go celebrate with your friends." Shadow suggested. "Good idea. I'll introduce you to them." Lucy agreed to the suggestion. They walked, well, Lucy did, but Shadow flew, to where the rest of Fairy Tail stood in shock. Master Makarov was happy, because he won a lot of money. "Over 99,000 jewels!" He kept saying.

"Guys, this is Shadow, my exceed." Lucy told her team. Yes, they decided to form a team. They named it "Rose Void", because at the time, Lucy accidentally threw a rose into a black hole she made. She was showing them the "Endless Void" spell she knew.

Shadow grunted and looked away. "I'm Carla." Carla stuck her paw out. Shadow shook it. "We can be friends because your not hyper." She spoke, looking at Carla. "Pantherlily." Pantherelily said, eating a kiwi. "Lucy? Do you have some blueberries?" Shadow asked Lucy. "Yes, here." Lucy handed over some blueberries. Shadow ate them with no emotion on her face.

"Anyways," Lucy began, "we should go to the library." Everyone nodded in agreement. They looked happy and they were.

-*(Line)*-

So, this chapter has 1,263 words. I made it long as an apology for not updating sooner.


End file.
